Le véritable Dragon
by Cecile233
Summary: Le commencement à débuté en plein milieu de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, c'est ainsi que commençât la vie de la jeune reine. Son nom est Jaehaera II de la maison Targaryen , elle est la survivante. Le troisième enfants de la princesse Elia de Dorme, de maison Martell et du prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Bientôt Westeros seras à  Feu et Sang  comme le dit, la devise de la
1. Prologue

Le commencement à débuté en plein milieu de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, c'est ainsi que commençât la vie de la jeune reine.

Son nom est Jaehaera II de la maison Targaryen , elle est la survivante. Le troisième enfants de la princesse Elia de Dorme, de maison Martell et du prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Bientôt Westeros seras à « Feu et Sang » comme le dit, la devise de la maison Targaryen

Cette fanfiction sur « Le Trône de Fer ».

« Le Trône de Fer » a été écrit par George R.R MARTIN.


	2. Chapitre I

**Le Véritable Dragon.**

Le début de début en plein milieu de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, c'est ainsi que commence la vie de la jeune reine.

Son nom est Jaehaera II de la maison Targaryen, elle est la survivante. Le troisième enfant de la princesse Elia de Dorme, de la maison Martell et du prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Bientôt Westeros seras à «Feu et Sang» comme dit la devise de la maison Targaryen.

* * *

 _Voici le lien de ma vidéo sur ma fanfiction._

regarder? v = qWIr1HL94_M & t = 10s

* * *

 **Remarque:** C'est avec une envie que j'ai voulu écrire pour la première fois une fanfiction sur '' Games of Thrones ''.

Quand j'ai abonné découvert la série du 'Trône de Fer' grâce à la mère, j'ai tout de suite aimé l'intrigue, et j'ai enchaîné à lire des fanfictions, des vidéos, et regarder les nouvelles saisons du '' Trône e Fer ''.

Et puis j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ma propre fanfiction sur '' Games of Thrones ''.

Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes, du temps que je vais mettre, je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres longs, mais au début ils seront un peu court.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Merci

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Le commencement est un débuté en plein milieu de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, c'est là que naquit la survivante du massacre, la princesse Jaehaera II de la maison Targaryen. Elle est le troisième enfant de la princesse Elia et du prince Rhaegar, elle est née dans le grand secret et a été envoyée à Dorme pour sa protection, voiture Robert Baratheon a une grande émotion envers les Targaryen, la cause de Rhaegar qui a été enlevé Lyanna Stark .

Pendant cette rébellion, Lyanna Stark mourut à la cause de l'accouchement, voilà la cause de ce qui se passe maintenant.

A Dorme, la nouvelle des circonstances de la mort de la princesse Elia et de ses enfants qui n'ont pas encore perdu la parole, de la colère et une vengeance au cœur de la famille Martell. Mais il reste encore de l'espoir, grâce à la petite princesse encore en vie, la dernière des enfants de la regretté, la princesse Elia Martell de Dorme. Ses

à la petite princesse encore en vie, la dernière des enfants de la regretté, la princesse Elia Martell de Dorme. Sesfrères se sont promises de protéger leur rien de nouveau, et ils se sont montrés comme Elia l'aurait voulut.

Elle aurait voulu que sa fille grandisse dans l'amour, la paix et non dans la vengeance et une haine profonde envers ses ennemis, alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Dès lors, les princes Doran et Oberyn élevèrent leur nouvelle, et lui apprit comment elle devait se comporter, une princesse, et lui apprit la langue du «Haut Valyrien», et la langue «Dothraki». Et le prince Oberyn

Approuvez-lui comment elle peut se battre, se défendre, le prince Doran lui apprend la stratégie des batailles etcomment régner et ils lui donnent beaucoup d'amour, d'affection.

Sa famille lui donnât comme son nom «La petite reine Dragon», la reine Jaehaera grandit pour devenir unemagnifique jeune fille, quand vient le jour ou elle saigna pour la première fois à l'âge de onze, qui est

très rare pour une jeune fille de saigner à l'âge de onze ans. Et c'est à l'âge de on, qu'elle décida de partir de Essos. Pourquoi? Vous souhaitez-vous-en-faire, car elle souhaite découvrir comment est Westeros, mais aussi à

cause d'une certaine intuition. Un sentiment étrange qui lui reste entre la gorge et elle ne dit pas un commentaire sansdébarrasser.

À la capitale régionale de Dorme, à Lancehélion où réside la maison Martell, un nouveau jour se lève. Dans unechambre du château, une jeune fille s'habille pour aller voir sa famille pour faire sa décision, cette

jeune fille n'est qu'autre que «La petite reine Dragon». Jaehaera quitte ses appartements pour qu'elle se rende dans la trône ou sa famille l'attendait. Assis sur son trône, se glisse le prince Doran et debout sur ses côtés

le prince Oberyn se trouvant dans la salle, ils ont trouvé les serpents de sable, Ellaria Sand qui sont les huit filles lesbiennes et l'amour du prince Oberyn. Quand Jaehaera entre dans la salle, tout le monde dans la salle, arrive devant ses oncles, elle la marque d'un signe de la tête.

\- Bonjour à vous mes très cher oncles. S'exclama Jaehaera d'une voie douce.

\- Bonjour à toi ma petite reine Dragon, comment vas-tu? Demanda le prince Doran à sa nièce.

\- Je vais très bien mon oncle, merci.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous sommes tu convoquer, ma reine. Demanda le prince Oberyn avec un brin de curiosité.

\- You you are made in this day.

\- Et qu'elle est cette décision? Redemanda Oberyn.

\- Ma décision est de départ de Dorme pour aller à Essos. Annonça annonce choqua sa famille

présente.

\- Pourquoi souhaite-tu partir? Et pourquoi maintenant, n'est pas bien ici avec ta famille? Demanda Doran très

surpris de cette annonce.

\- Mon oncle, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Tout d'abord je voudrais reprendre la trône de fer de l'usurpateur, qui

Gouverne très mal les sept royaumes. Et je veut partir à Essos car j'aurais une longueur d'avance contre les

attaques de Westeros. Mais aussi, j'ai comme une impression que je devais vraiment il y aller. Avoua-t-elle sur un

ton doux mais déterminer.

\- Tu veut reprendre la route de Lannister, la voiture est tellement belle que Robert n'a rien d'un roi, mais pourquoi?

Dit Oberyn.

\- Mais aussi pour vengé ma mère, ma grande-soeur, mon grand-frère et mon père et ma famille, car ils m'ont

enlevé une très grande partie de ma famille Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas ce qui se

passe dans Westeros et Dorme. Je sais que le seigneur Jon Arryn est mort et que l'usurpateur veut que sa nouvelle

main soit Eddard Stark, mais j'ai comme intuition que ce n'est pas les Lannister qui ont assassiné le Lord Jon

Arryn. This game is one time to buy the game of Trônes, pourvoir à posséder la Trône de Fer.

Affirma Jaehaera.

\- Ma petite reine Dragon, tu veux la guerre contre ceux qui ont été enlevés dans ta famille, alors sache que tu ne

partira pas seule pour Essos, car je viens avec toi que tu veuille ou non. S'exclama Obara pour la première

fois.

\- Moi aussi, je viens. Affirma Nymeria.

\- Moi aussi, je viens. Affirma Tyerne.

\- Les filles du calme! Cria le prince Oberyn.

\- Ma très cher reine, je veux que tu sache que je n'ai jamais voulu la guerre pour protéger le peuple de Dorme,

mais ... Commença le prince Doran.

\- Je sais, et je comprends tes convictions, mais il y a un temps pour tout. Déclara le dragon d'un ton ferme. Maïs

Obara, Nymeria, Tyerne es que vous voulez vraiment suivre, car vous pouvez rester ici.

\- Sache ma petite reine dragon, écoute-moi attentivement. Déclara Obara. On se battra pour toi, car nous

croyons en toi.

\- Et nous sommes les serpents de sable, ne l'oublie pas. Dit Tyerne.

\- Mais avant tout sur une famille, et nous ne sommes pas abandonnés. Dit Nymeria.

\- Merci! Pleura Jaehaera ému.

\- Très bien, je vois que ta décision est prise et que tu seras bien protéger par les serpents de sable, la seule a choisi

que je te demande c'est de revenir vivante. Déclara le prince Doran Vaincu. Promet le moi, je t'en prie!

\- Je te le promet, mon oncle de revenir vivante.

\- Mes filles, promettez- moi de protéger votre cousine et de revenir aussi vivantes avec elle. Demanda le prince

Oberyn à ses filles.

\- Nous te le promettons père. Disent-elles a l'unissons.

\- Quand partons- nous. Demanda Nymeria à sa reine.

\- Le plus tôt possible, c'est à dire demain. Annonça Jaehaera.

\- Très bien alors allons faire nos bagages. Annonças Tyerne.

\- Faîte attention! Hurla les deux prince en voyant les quatre jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce.

La petite reine dans ses appartements et nécessaire pour un long voyage, qui l'attendait demain.

Jaehaera passe ses derniers instants dans les jardins aquatiques, on a toujours fasciné pour leurs beautés, leurs ambiances, leurs richesses et leurs couleurs. Et c'était l'endroit préféré de sa mère, la princesse Elia et cet

place is also is to préférer of Jaehaera dorénavant. Maintenant son avenir se passe devant elle, il fallait que Jaehaera soit forte pour les prochaines épreuves qui l'attendaient devant elle. Cela s'est fait de nous dire qu'il était encore inconnu, mais ce sentiment qui a persisté dans le fond de son être, lui a donné quelque chose dans Essos. Jaehaera se demande qui voudrait se marier avec elle, alors qu'elle est une Targaryen, mais aussi pour causer de son envie de reprendre le trône de fer, qui voudrait suivre dans cette tâche et dans cette vengeance.

Dès demain, elle et ses cousines qu'elle a regardé comme ses grandes soeurs, elles partiront de Dorme pour aller à Essos, le voyage sera en bateau. Le bateau de Artus, Artus is a old marchant of esclaves

Jaehaera sauva la vie de Artus, en échange de ce qu'il est prêt à alléguer et à partir de ce moment-là, il est devenu devenu célèbre de la «Petite reine Dragon». Et Artus a une reconnaissance

éternel envers Jaehaera, qui a sauvé une mort certaine de savoir ce qui est passé dans le monde, et qui a créé les seigneurs de Westeros, et l'Usurpateur. Mais aussi Jaehaera été informateur que son oncle

Viserys Targaryen a marriere soeur Daenerys qui est la tante de Jaehaera, mais ils ont toujours le même âge sauf avec mois. Il s'agit plutôt de vendre son âme à un Khal Dothraki en échange

d 'un armé pour reprendre son trône dû à son droit d' alliance, tout simplement dès que Daenerys aura saigné, mais elle n'est pas encore faite.

Sauf que dans tout ce que ce n'est pas le trône de Viserys mais celui de Jaehaera, car elle est l'enfant du prince Rhaegar, dit «le dernier Dragon». Cest est pour que les photos et les dessins ne puissent jamais avoir la prétention

de reprendre le trône de fer, que ce soit Jaehaera sera en vie, sera elle, la légitime héritière aux trône de fer.

\- Ma petite reine, tu vas bien? Demanda Obara qui se terminera dans les jardins aquatiques

Jaehaera.

\- Oui. Pardon je ne t'étais pas arrivé arriver à Obara.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine? Tu as l'aire d'être ailleurs. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés. Avoua-t-elle. Je ... Je pensais à mon avenir et à ce qui m'attend, je suis

toujours entrain de me demander si je fais le bon choix? Car quand on a un choix il y a toujours des

conséquences.

\- Je le sais, mon sac qu'on était là pour toi. On est une famille et une famille

membre est en difficulté. Déclara t-elle. Sache que je suis toujours là pour toi, «ma petite reine Dragon».

\- Merci Obara. Dit Jaehaera ému. Je sais que vous êtes tous là en cas de besoin, mais je me dis sans cesse

voudrait de moi. J'ai l'ambition de reprendre le trône de fer, alors il voudrait une femme dans le corps d'un

jeune fille de onze ans.

\- Moi, je le dis à une jeune fille de fille et tu es très mature pour ton âge, et tu n'es pas une de ces

filles de seigneurs qui remplacent les contes de chevaliers et d'amour. Toi! Jaehaera II de la maison

Targaryen, tu ne vis pas dans les rêves, mais dans la réalité et sa pour moi c'est une très grande qualité. Affirma

Obara d'un ton solennelle. Et je dis franchement que l'homme que tu épouseras sera digne de toi et toi ma reine,

tu seras digne de lui.

\- Merci, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment au fond de mon ventre comme si quelque chose a choisi où quelqu'un m'attend

par de là de cette océan.

\- Les Dieux nous réserve beaucoup de choses, je suis sûr qu'ils réservent un destin ou du commun.

\- Sa c'est Jaehaera. Et tu prête pour demain, nous partons de l'aube sur le bateau de Artus.

\- Oui, je suis prête. S'exclama Obara. Viens rentrons nous reposés.

\- Bien.

C'est sur ces mots que Jaehaera compagnon d'Obara a pris le chemin de ses appartements, mais aux derniers instants, le Dragon s'est retourné pour contempler le couché de soleil sur les jardins aquatiques. Elle était soi

marqué dans sa mémoire, la beauté de ce lieu qui lui est toujours procuré, paix et sérénité, this lieu magique. Et ensuite, elle est son chemin, arriver dans ses appartements, elle se déshabiller et entrer dans son bain encore

brûlant, mais Jaehaera ne senté jamais la chaleur. Même quand le soleil de Dorme brûlé, la peau de Jaehaera restait toujours de couleurs blanches comme la neige. Elle est l'imbrûlé, la survivante du massacre, le Dragon qui

rendra les sept royaumes à «Fire and Blood». La conquête ne fait que commencé.


	3. Chapitre II

**Le Véritable Dragon.**

 _Voici le lien de ma vidéo sur ma fanfiction._

watch?v=qWIr1HL94_M&t=10s

 **Remarque :** C'est avec une envie que j'ai voulue écrire pour la première fois une fanfiction sur '' Games of Thrones ''. Quand j'ai d'abords découvert la série du '' Trône de Fer ''grâce à mère, j'ai tout de suite aimé

l'intrigue, et j'ai enchaînée à lire des fanfictions, des vidéos, et regarder les nouvelles saisons du '' Trône e Fer ''. Et puis j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ma propre fanfiction sur '' Games of Thrones '.

Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes, du temps que je vais mettre, car je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres longs, mais au début ils seront un peu court.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Merci

 **Chapitre II**

Puis le grand jour arriva, le soleil se levait sur Lancehélion. Les serpents de sable était déjà au port avec Jaehaera qui été entrain de discuté avec Artus sur le chemin à prendre pour se rendre à Essos. Le temps leurs

était propice pour ce début de voyage, mais les adieux étaient le plus dur pour Jaehaera, car abandonner la famille qui vous a vue grandir chaque jours, qui l'on donné amour et tendresse, grâce à sa famille elle a apprit

beaucoup de chose comme la guerre, comment diriger un royaume et aimer son prochain. Quand elle fit ses adieux à ses deux oncles, elle versa des larmes de tristesse et d'une promesse de revenir vers eux.

Après ses adieux déchirant, elles embarquèrent sur le bateau de Artus, qui lui les attentaient sur le pont. Elles posèrent un dernier regard sur les terres de Dorme, puis commença le grand voyage vers Essos, mais plus

précisément vers le port de Pentos, c'est là que se trouve les autres Targaryen en encore en vie aujourd'hui. Jaehaera et les serpents de sable se trouvaient dans les appartements du capitaine pour poser leurs affaires, puis

le Dragon quitta les appartements et alla sur le pont pour trouver Artus qui était entrain de donner ses ordres.

\- Artus ! Appela Jaehaera.

\- Oui ma reine. Dit Artus en s'inclinant devant sa reine.

\- Dit-moi Artus, quand serons nous arriver à Pentos. Demanda Jaehaera.

\- D'ici deux à trois mois si tu vas bien.

\- Merci Artus, tu peut disposé. Déclara t-elle.

\- Bien ma reine, passer un bon voyage à bord de mon bâtiment.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.

C'est sur cet échange qu'elle repartit rejoindre ses cousines dans les appartements, et quand t' Artus, il partir reprendre son poste, pour cette longue traversées pour arriver à bon port à Essos, à Pentos.

Arriver dans les appartements du capitaine qu'elle partagé avec les serpents de sable, Jaehaera alla se coucher sur l'un des lits ou se trouver Obara, qui la regarda avec tendresse et affection. Et cela est très rare qu' Obara

montre ses émotions, mais Jaehaera été comme sa petite soeur, dès l'instant qu'elle a vue sa petite reine qui était encore qu'un nourrisson. Obara s'est faites la promesse de toujours protéger, d'aimer, de soutenir Jaehaera dans

les moments comme le ferait une grande-soeur.

\- Qu'y a t-il Jaehaera ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Nymeria.

\- Oh rien.

\- On sait exactement quand quelque choses ne vas pas, alors dis le-nous! Ordonna Obara.

\- Eh bien, je me dit que rencontrer le reste de ma famille n'est pas une bonne choses, car de ce que j'ai appris sur

mon oncle Viserys, cela ne m'enchante guère de le rencontrer. Déclara t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu sais que s' il fait quelque choses sa sera la dernière fois qu'il verra le véritable Dragon. Déclara Tyerne.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, tu as bien raison Tyerne. Rigola le Dragon avec émotion. Ha ha ha ha,

pardon. Mais j'ai imaginé comment serait sa tête face à une femme qui le tuerai, mais pas n'importe qu'elle

femme, l'un des serpents de sable. Ha ha ha ha ha.

\- C' est vrai, mais quand tu nous as informé se conté faire Viserys à sa soeur, je n'avais qu'un envie s'était d'avoir

sa tête sur ma lance. Affirma Obara avec une certaine cruauté dans sa voix, avec une promesse d'une mort

prochaine.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le tuer de mes propres mains!Hurla Nymeria indigner par le

comportement du prince Targaryen.

\- C'est un idiot. Déclara Jaehaera. Il ne survivra pas aux jeux des trônes, il est faible et inutile, sans importance

pour nous. La seule personne qui a de l'importance c'est ma tante, la princesse Daenerys.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ma petite reine Dragon, mais je me demande quels idiots vendrez sa propre soeur

pour avoir une armé de Dothraki. S'exclama Nymeria.

\- Un homme désespérer, il doit avoir une tel haine envers Robert Baratheon, que cette haine le rend aveugle de

ces actes. Expliqua Tyerne

\- C'est sûrement cela, mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a aucun droit envers l'accession au trône de fer, car je suis la

seule digne d'y accéder, non lui! On peut voir par de là ces actes qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur la situation, il sera

facile de le manipuler, c'est une marionnette et non un homme.

\- Tu as le don de voir par de là l'apparence d'une personne, pour voir ce quelle vaut vraiment. Dit Obara.

\- Alors qu'es qu'on fera une fois arriver à Pentos? Demanda Nymeria.

\- Nous allons nous rendre chez le Mestre Illyro, qui doit savoir notre venue puisque je lui envoyé un message

qui dit que « Le véritable Dragon » est en chemin. Mais aussi pour faire une proposition aux Khal que Viserys

veut donner sa soeur en mariage. J'ai appris que le nom du Khal est Khal Drogo, c'est le Khal qui n'a était

jamais vaincu depuis qu'il a crée son Khalasar. S'exclama Jaehaera.

\- Sa doit être un fort belle homme. Déclara Nymeria.

\- Et quelle est cette proposition ? Demanda Obara intrigué.

\- Ma proposition est que Khal Drogo épousé non la princesse Targaryen, mais la reine, elle-même, c'est à dire

moi, dans deux ans. Déclara Jaehaera d'un ton ferme, mais aussi un arrière ton comme si elle était amoureuse.

\- Quoi ! Crièrent à l'unissons les serpents de sable.

\- Tu n'est pas quand même sérieuse te marier dans deux ans, alors que tu n'aurais que treize ans. Mais t'es

complètement folle ou quoi ! Cria Tyerne indigné.

\- Oui, explique-nous tes intentions dans tout cela ! Ordonna Nymeria.

\- Pour tout expliquer, je suis en proie de certains rêves ou visions qui me montre un certain homme. Au tout

début c'est très flou et puis c'est devenue de plus en plus claire, et maintenant j'arrive à voir distinctement son

visage et j'entends la voix qui m'appelle toujours « Zhavvorsa Khaleesie », il répète toujours ces mots. Et une

fois il m'a dit son nom, son nom est Khal Drogo. Je me demande toujours quelle est ce sentiment qui résonne

dans mon coeur ?!

\- Les Dieux t'ont donné un don très précieux ! S'écria Tyerne choqué.

\- Si tu le dis Tyerne, mais en ce moment j'ai d'autre préoccupations, je dois d'abords décider du sort de ma tante

et de mon oncle, avant tout. S'exclama Le Dragon.

\- Je suis sure que tu trouveras une solution à ce problème ma petite reine.

\- Je l'espère bien, mais avant tout sa, il nous reste encore un long voyage. Déclara Jaehaera avec une une voix

apaiser.

\- Oui ! Dirent à l'unissons les serpents de sables.

C'est sur cette conversation que s'achève une grande partie des angoisses et des peurs de notre petite reine

Dragon.

Notre petite Jaehaera s'endormit sur son lit, et tout le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre .

A Westeros, mais plus précisément à Dorme, à Lancehélion. Les deux princes pensèrent à leur petite nièce qui ont vus grandir et élever. Ils l'ont aimaient avec tendresse et amour, mais au fond d'eux ils ont une petite part

qui s'inquiéter pour elle. Alors qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle envers elle, mais ce qui est sure avant de partir, elle donna ses ordres pour les événements avenir. L'ordre le plus précis est « de ne rien faire pour se venger de

la mort de sa mère, sinon Jaehaera s'occupera personnellement de nous », et ce qui est sure, elle tient toujours ces promesses quand elle les fait et elle les applique. Mais il y a toujours une chose que Jaehaera déteste c'est

qu'on ne respecte pas ses ordres qui sont expliqués à la lettre, car sa peut foirer ses plans et là il faut faire attention, car Jaehaera peut devenir très dangereuse. Et là vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire, c'est de prier

pour votre vie, car la reine Dragon n'hésitera pas à vous tuez qu'importe que vous soyez un membre de sa famille. Elle déteste qu'on lui mente, qu'on lui désobéit et qu'on la trahisse.

On peut dire que c'est pour cette raison que parfois le prince Oberyn à l'impression d'avoir le prince Rhaegar Targaryen en face de lui à la place de Jaehaera, ce qui est sure elle tient bien de ces deux parents. Cette sacré

reine Jaehaera, elle est bien comme elle est, se disait ses deux oncles en pensent à leur nièce qui était en ce moment même sur le navire d'Artus pour allé à Essos, mais plus précisément à Pentos.

\- Je t'en pris fais attention à toi, Jaehaera. Implora secrètement le prince Oberyn en regardant l'horizon

Tout est réunit, les pièces de l'échiquier sont placées, bientôt oui bientôt Westeros connaîtra qui est la véritable souveraine. L'Usurpateur ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir que le véritable Dragon, la progéniture du

prince Rhaegar Targaryen qui est encore bien vivant. La reine Jaehaera Targaryen II, reine des Andals et des premiers hommes, reine de Dorme et la véritable souveraine des sept royaumes.


End file.
